The Yo Gabba Gabba! Movie 2
Plot The film begins when DJ Lance (Lance Robertson), a rockstar in an orange suit, is delighted to see the kids again and welcomes them to Gabba Land. He tells them his really big news: they are having a Yo Gabba Gabba! talent show for an Independence Day Celebration. Then DJ Lance's Gabba Land friends, Muno (voiced by Wallace Robbins), a red cyclops, Toodee (voiced by Elvis Rock), a blue cat dragon, Brobee (voiced by Tracy Fraun), a green-striped monster, Foofa (voiced by Emma Jacobs), a pink flower bubble, and Plex (voiced by Robert Allen), a yellow robot, wake up, say "hello" to the kids, and need their help to get the talent show set up and the Independence Day party ready on time. Meanwhile in cyberspace, two grumpy aliens named Buzz and Elmer (voiced by Kevin Anderson and Gene Wilder) look down from their dangerous planet of Yardrat to Earth, noticing everyone in Gabba Land getting everything ready for the talent show and the Independence Day Celebration. They suddenly discuss their plans on how to capture the Gabba Land friends, then turn them into evil fairies, the Yo Wicked Wings. Overhearing Buzz and Elmer's nasty plans, DJ Lance and the Gabba Land friends stop their daily chores as Buzz and Elmer arrive to tell them that if they are still the Yo Wicked Wings, the Gabba Land friends will never be seen again. Plex yells at them to quit lying to everyone, but Elmer reminds the friends "Thursday night is the full moon that we will turn all of you into evil fairies" and he and his boss go back to their planet. Toodee is furious that Buzz and Elmer are going to kill them and that the talent show will never be ready at all. After the gang discuss their plans on how to stop Buzz and Elmer for killing them, DJ Lance's son, a young rockstar in a green suit, DJ Junior (Jonathan Lipnicki), comes over to help and stay over night. DJ Junior is introduced to the Gabba Land friends and they alert him that if they are still the Yo Wicked Wings, they will belong to Buzz and Elmer. They remind DJ Junior to stay away from them because they will turn him into an evil fairy too. While building a stage for the Yo Gabba Gabba! talent show, Muno's mother and father (voiced by Julia Sweeney and Alec Baldwin), two red cyclops, come over to surprise their son again. Muno, delighted, meets them and everyone remembers that Brobee and Foofa were not happy to see them, Muno's big sister Cheebo, and Muno's baby brother Go Go. After warning them that Buzz and Elmer are going to capture them into their spaceship and turn them into evil fairies, Plex asks Muno's mother and father if they are there to help and stay over night. Moments later, the Gabba Land friends finish building the stage and practice their talents for the show. But then Brobee doesn't remember what his talent was. Plex helps him to remember it and Brobee forgets his talent is about bumping a tree log like a drum. After that, everyone helps DJ Junior and Muno's parents put up the Independence Day party decorations. Meanwhile, Toodee then meets a 10 year-old human girl named Leah (Emily Hahn), who befriends her and meets everyone else. Plex and Muno tell her they are having a talent show for Independence Day, so they won't get caught by Buzz and Elmer. Amazed, Leah thinks Buzz and Elmer are trying to get the Gabba Land friends away from DJ Lance. She informs them that her parents had died 24 years ago in a car accident in London and she moved out of her uncle's house, then invited his stepbrother, Rusty Stewart, to look after her. But Leah is punished because of her parents' death. So the Gabba Land friends decide to let her stay over night and help them get the show and party ready on time. The next morning, as Muno shows Leah where everybody lives, he meets a puffed head-mammal named Puffy (voiced by Sandy Duncan), a beautiful girl, who doesn't have a boyfriend and tells him that she did ''have one named Toddy many years ago before Leah's parents died. She tells Muno her strange secret: Puffy took Toddy on a date for her 12th birthday at Zoe's Café in Paris. Then Muno decides to be Puffy's friend and falls in love with her. Back on Yardrat, however, Buzz is frustrated to see more new friends in Gabba Land. He tells Elmer that tonight, while everyone is asleep, they will sneak into the play land and put a powerful spell on Muno, Toodee, Plex, Brobee, and Foofa to transform them into evil fairies, which they would be their "enemies." After that, Elmer explains to Buzz, "After we do that, we will catch them in our spaceship and trap them in a metal table!" When everything is all set for the Independence Day Celebration, Plex meets his robo-monkey, Roddy (voiced by Wayne Brady), and Toodee is surprised to meet her dream hero, Scooder (voiced by Tony Goldwyn), and Toodee Grandpa (voiced by Greg Page), an olderling dragon. But during a date in Foofa Land, Muno and Puffy suddenly get tricked by Dark Blue Cat (voiced by Kathy Bates), who is an evil creature on Yardrat and plays mean games on Toodee. Muno tells Dark Blue Cat to play ''good ''games and not do anything to everybody, but Dark Blue Cat refuses to believe him. As Puffy tries to tell Dark Blue Cat that Buzz and Elmer are trying to turn the Gabba Land friends into evil fairies, Dark Blue Cat informs her and Muno that she belonged to them and never played good games at all. As she leaves, Muno argues with Puffy that Dark Blue Cat lied and does not believe her. Puffy tries to say sorry to him, but gives up and storms off in frustration. Meanwhile, as the Gabba Land friends practice their talents on stage, they are met by the China Gabbas (Jeffrey Tambor, David Cross, Cameron Diaz, and Tom Hanks), who come over to show them their special song. Plex and Brobee tell them that the Yo Gabba Gabba! talent show is not for singing. The China Gabbas ask them, "If you're having a talent show, don't you want us to show our song?" Muno's parents nod their heads and say, "Well, uh—yes," but no one knows what their song is about. Brobee and Foofa alert them that they have to stay away from Buzz and Elmer because they are ''very ''grumpy villains and are trying to kill them. Dark Blue Cat then runs to Yardrat and informs Buzz and Elmer that she has tricked Muno and Puffy. Buzz is annoyed that Dark Blue Cat did not play mean games on Toodee, but doesn't know Muno has told her to play good games and expects her to trick everybody else, including DJ Lance. So Dark Blue Cat runs back to Gabba Land to play a very mean game on Toodee immediately. Back in Gabba Land, however, Brobee and Foofa see Muno sitting in a folded chair next to the stage, upset with Puffy. Thinking Dark Blue Cat is not nice either, Foofa and Brobee tell their friend to never talk to her again, but Muno is devastated and is still not nice to Puffy anymore. After an argument with Brobee and Foofa about breaking up with Puffy, Muno runs off in anger. When Dark Blue Cat comes back and runs into Toodee, she plays a mean game called "How To Kill Those Idiots in Gabba Land." Toodee yells at her that it's not nice to play, causing her to start a fight with her. Then, after that, Toodee knocks Dark Blue Cat unconscious and tells her to never come back. Suddenly, during the night, the moon is full and the sky gets gathered with storm clouds. Buzz and Elmer fly by in their spaceship and put a dangerous spell on the Gabba Land friends. After a moment, they catch them in the ship and strap each of them in a metal table. Just as they wake up, they realize that Elmer and Buzz were right and try to escape. But Buzz and Elmer won't let them go. So they give them a drink of potion, then turn the Gabba Land friends into evil fairies. The potion in their body causes them to become the Yo Wicked Wing enemies, Meganemis (voiced by Richard Petty), Darth Wicked (voiced by Matthew Lillard), Scoreh (voiced by Isla Fisher), Sprout (voiced by Verna Felton), and Red Devil (voiced by Andy Dick). The next day, DJ Lance and the others wake up to find the Gabba Land friends gone. Muno's parents soon remember what Buzz and Elmer said and how Muno broke up with Puffy. Then DJ Junior learns that Muno, Plex, Foofa, Brobee, and Toodee are captured by the grumpy aliens and are now the Yo Wicked Wings. Shocked, DJ Lance realizes his friends are getting taken to Yardrat where Buzz and Elmer live and they should defeat them and save his friends. Puffy arrives just in time to help save Muno. So everyone builds a big rocket ship, jumps in, and blasts off into cyberspace to transform their Gabba Land friends back to their normal selves. While taking off, Buzz, Elmer, and the Yo Wicked Wings plan to have DJ Lance removed away from Gabba Land and rule the world using the tourists' souls in a giant vat they absorbed. But then DJ Lance and the others fly by, jump out of their rocket ship, and break into Buzz and Elmer's spaceship to find their friends turned into evil fairies. Realizing that they have lied about getting rid of the Gabba Land friends, DJ Lance, Roddy, Scooder, Puffy, Muno's parents, Toodee Grandpa, and DJ Junior inform the two aliens about what has happened last night. Elmer asks them to get off the ship, but they trick him and Buzz into transforming their friends back to their normal selves. As they get into a big battle, Buzz, Elmer, and the Yo Wicked Wings are about to blast DJ Lance with their fiery guns. But before they could, Puffy plugs the end with two screwdrivers. Just as the Yo Wicked Wings try to blow DJ Lance and the others off the ship with their powers, Buzz and Elmer's guns explode, blowing up the spaceship in a huge explosion. As they land on the moon, the spell causes Muno, Foofa, Toodee, Plex, and Brobee to change into their normal selves and knock Buzz and Elmer unconscious. After DJ Lance and the others see the two aliens dead, they reconcile with the Gabba Land friends and thank the kids for helping. Muno finally apologizes to Puffy for being mean and admits that he thinks she's cool. Puffy accepts his apology and the two share a hug. After that, the friends return home and the China Gabbas are glad that everybody has returned as they tell them that they have been waiting and waiting for them very long. The Yo Gabba Gabba! talent show is a big success as the Gabba Land friends practice their talents on stage, the China Gabbas show them their special song of "Romp Bomp A Stomp," and DJ Junior asks Puffy, Scooder, and the others if they have ever did a Dancey Dance. But they nod their heads and say, "No, we've never did that." So DJ Junior teaches them a dance called "The Mini Spinney." When the show and party are over, DJ Lance and the friends sing a goodbye song, then thank the kids for all of the fun. Then, when the song is over, the end credits roll in with three songs: "You've Got a Friend In Me," "If I Can't Have Your Love" and "Romp Bomp A Stomp." Cast * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance * Emily Hahn as Leah * Jonathan Lipnicki as DJ Junior * David Cross, Jeffrey Tambor, Tom Hanks, and Cameron Diaz as the China Gabbas '''Voices' * Wallace Robbins as Muno * Emma Jacobs as Foofa * Robert Allen as Plex * Tracy Fraun as Brobee * Elvis Rock as Toodee * Julia Sweeney and Alec Baldwin as Muno's Mother and Father * Wayne Brady as Roddy * Tony Goldwyn as Scooder * Greg Page as Toodee Grandpa * Sandy Duncan as Puffy * Kevin Anderson and Gene Wilder as Buzz and Elmer * Kathy Bates as Dark Blue Cat * Richard Petty as Meganemis * Isla Fisher as Scoreh * Verna Felton as Sprout * Andy Dick as Red Devil * Matthew Lillard as Darth Wicked Song List # The Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song # Accidentally In Love # You've Got A Friend In Me # We're The China Gabbas # Three Times A Lady # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Another Small Adventure # Because You Live # If I Can't Have Your Love # Muno Meets Puffy # Dark Blue Cat's Mean Games # Ever Fallen In Love # The Mini Spinney (Dancey Dance) # The Goodbye Song # End Title